A Beautiful Disaster
by Sapphirethief
Summary: After his mother's death Kurama was left with nothing and became depressed. He washed away all his pain by drinking every night. Thank goodness theres someone else who won't just sit back and watch it happen. A Kurama/Shuichi H. romantic story YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Kurama stumbled through the park on his way home. Yusuke had had a reunion party

for the gang. He knew he shouldn't have excepted so many drinks from Yusuke but as of

late he had found himself drinking more often then not. Now his head was fuzzy and his

eye sight was blurred.

"Nii-san!"

Came a cry from near by. With a start he tried to spin around but, since his

balance was so off, he ended up slamming into a tree instead. Yes, a tree. He heard

footsteps rush over to him. Strong arms helped to lift him back on to his feet. He let out a

tiny child like giggle. This was all so delightfully funny to him. A plant master running

into a tree!

"Nii-san? Are you drunk?"

"It would…giggle…seem that way."

He dazedly glanced up at the one who had helped him. The concerned face that

peered down at him looked remarkably similar to little Shuichi's, his step-brother. He

wobbled to the side so that the Shuichi look alike had to wrap his arms around Kurama's

waist just to keep him up right. It forced them to stand rather close together. Kurama

leaned forwards and planted a kiss upon his started step-brother's lips. Even drunk the

Youko lost none of his skills as a lover and as Kurama pulled away Shuichi was left

panting. In his unbalanced movements, Kurama almost slipped from his arms.

Reflexively he pulled Kurama to him and held tighter around his waist.

"N…Nii-san? Maybe we should get you home," he stuttered out.

Kurama couldn't help but notice that this Shuichi was taller and had more muscle

then his little Shuichi. He reached up and shakily ran his hands through Shuichi's short

spiked hair. It was tipped with a blond color, making Kurama remember how much his

Shuichi wanted to be a singer for a rock band. He wondered if Shuichi was happy now

living his dream.

"My Otuto is a singer, you know."

The man just smirked in a knowing fashion and started to walk away, carefully

dragging Kurama along with him towards the bus stop. As they waited for the bus he tried

to talk with Kurama.

"Is he a good singer?"

He stumbled as his mind tried to think past the haze. The world spinning around

him certainly did not help. He decided he would kill Yusuke tomorrow. Remembering

a little he let a frown touch his lips.

"I've…never heard him sing."

After the bus got there he helped Kurama on board. Sitting down next to Kurama

so he could be allowed to lean on Shuichi's shoulder. He continued to talk with Kurama

in the attempt to keep him awake.

"Why is that?"

"He was always to embarrassed to sing in front of me. Though he promised me he

would one day become a famous rock star so that I could hear him whenever I wanted

to."

"You could have snuck up and listened when he didn't know you were there."

"I have…had more respect for him then that!"

"Ok ok shhh! Then how do you know he's a singer?"

The bus was nearing their stop. He put an arm around Kurama and to stand up as

the bus came to a stop. Once off the bus he steered him towards a small set of apartment

buildings.

"I know! He promised me! He was always such a brilliant boy and put all of his

heart into anything he did! There's no way he would give up on his dream!"

Kurama's behavior worried him abit. He was the smartest guy Shuchi knew and

had never been one to drink much. What could be causing him to drink? With much

difficulty he finally managed to get them both safely up the stairs to his apartment.

"So you tend to talk about him in the past tense. What happened?"

He knew what had happened but he wanted to hear it from Kurama's point of

view. He started to fiddle with the door. His key often got stuck. He almost dropped them

when he felt warm breath against his ear.

"He's gone. Disappeared. Taken from me," Kurama whispered.

"Oh yeah? Did you…ah…look for him?"

"I did! After mother…past away…father stole him away. Father had come to hate

me you see. I searched for a while and finally found them but he wouldn't let me see

Shuichi. I even sent letters but Shuichi never wrote back. I can't be upset with them

though. It was all my fault. All my….fault," he sobbed.

Such anger wailed up inside of Shuichi towards his father. For so long he thought

his most adored nii-san had abandoned him, no longer cared about him but he had come

for him only to be sent away! He had never gotten a letter from his nii-san! Had his father

seen to that as well? Well his father would not interfere this time around. He popped the

door open with some force and looked to Kurama. He was huddled on the ground with

tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It wasn't your fault. Now come on lets get you inside."

Shuichi helped Kurama to stand and started to drag him inside the apartment.

"No! You don't understand. It was my fault! I…you see I'm really a demon in

disguise."

He smiled at Kurama and gently set him on the sofa. You see he already knew

about his brother's other form and the true story behind his step-mother's death. Kurama

had been drinking hard the last few weeks and every time Shuichi would bring him home

with him. He was beyond grateful he was the one to find him first. Still it had its benefits.

Every night he found out a little more about Kurama and in all honesty no longer saw him

in a brotherly manor. He quickly locked the door and turned back to where he left

Kurama. Youko sat sprawled across the sofa and motioned for Shuichi to come hither.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank Ardentes for reviewing and Darkangel048 for encouraging me to write more on this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's character's.

Kurama began to awaken as the sun peeked through the window. He decided he

would blame Yusuke and Kuwabara for his pounding head. After all they certainly were

no help as they kept handing him drink after drink. As his senses returned to him, he

noticed another presence in bed with him. His head lay on the person's well toned chest

and his leg was throne over their legs. He lay pressed close enough to find they were

unmistakable male and very naked. It wasn't that his bed mate was male that bothered

Kurama, but the fact that he could not recall the night they lay together. With a bit of

reluctance he pulled away from the warmth this other person offered and sat up. After all

if he stay curled up to this warm body he would not have to face reality just yet and he

wouldn't need to leave for an empty home.

"Kurama?"

The voice sounded familiar, if not a bit slurred from sleep. He took a calming

breath and turned to the owner of the voice. As he looked upon him all of the calm just

gained fled once more.

"Sh…Shuichi! What…How?"

"Wow I didn't think anything could fluster you."

Kurama took a moment to calm his nerves again. Seeing his step-brother laying

there was something he never expected.

"How did this happen?"

Shuichi let out a heavy sigh as he sat up. The blanket slipping low and pooling in his lap caught Kurama's skilled eyes. Kurama could see Shuichi's torso clearly now. As

Kurama had expected Shuichi was very well toned., with six pack and all. On the upper

left arm was a tattoo of a rose in full bloom. Kurama looked back up to lock eyes with

Shuichi. He could read the amusement shining in them.

"I hope you like what you see."

Without thinking Kurama reached forward and gently caressed the tattoo. The

touch of Kurama's finger tips sent shivers down Shuichi's spine. Though it was the look

in those emerald eyes that warmed his insides.

"Oh…I got that after our first night together."

As amusing as the look that passed over Kurama's face was, Shuichi could have

kicked himself as the fingers jerked away. Kurama's head was spinning with the

information just given to him.

"What do you mean? Wasn't last night our first night together?"

Shuichi shook his head and stood from the bed. The perfect picture of immodest

beauty standing before him was almost enough to distract Kurama. Shuichi pulled on a

pair of torn jeans breaking the spell.

"How long?"

Shuichi knew Kurama was asking how long they had been lovers. He supposed

the truth was best. He turned towards the redhead.

"For about a week. I've been looking after you ever since you began drinking.

Though…usually your friend comes and takes you home before you can wake up here."

"My friend?"

"Yeah he's short and grumpy. I think he called himself Hiei?"

So Hiei had know about this. Kurama would have to have a nice long chat with

his best friend. Somewhere in the Makai a certain fire demon suddenly had a feeling of

dread wash over him. Back at Shuichi's, he made his way to the bedroom door.

"I'll go start breakfast while you get washed up and don't worry it's edible. Oh!"

As he made it into the doorway he paused.

"I thought you might be interested to know, that I haven't slept with you in your

current for. Just with your kitsune form. By the way I really like the ears and tail."

With an audible click the door was closed behind Shuichi. Kurama sat wide eyed

on the bed.

"What!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry its taken me so long to update. I would like to thank Darkangel048, ardentes, and Jbubbles for their reviews J Also I want to thank all those who favorited and alerted this story.

Kurama quickly stepped from the bed and looked around for his clothing. When they were nowhere to be found he looked to Shuichi's. Come to find out the pants wouldn't fit. So ended up going downstairs in only an over sized shirt that barely covered everything it needed to. He cautiously stepped into the hall and made his way towards the kitchen, where he could hear Shuichi. He found Shuichi standing before the stove flipping pancakes. Kurama leaned against the door frame and observed. Allowing himself more time to watch and see all that had changed. Shuichi turned to grab plates and noticed Kurama.

"Mmmm, are you trying to test myself-control?"

"Not at all. Your pants could not fit me."

Shuichi chuckled as he brought the pancakes over to the table. He motioned for Kurama to come take a seat. Kurama obeyed if for no other reason then his stomach too was demanding food. Shuichi's eyes never strayed from Kurama's form.

"I have your clothes drying at the moment. I'm sure your starving so go ahead and eat up."

Kurama did fill up his plate. After all why refuse a home cooked breakfast. Though he couldn't remember Shuichi ever having cooked before. Shuichi stepped over to the refrigerator and peered in.

"Ok, we have milk, juice, or water. Actually I may have a tea packet in the cabinet I can make."

"Milk will do fine, Thank you."

Shuichi set the cup of milk in front of Kurama before sitting down himself.

"Ok, ask away."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Oh don't think I don't see all the wheels turning."

"Your right of course. I do have questions for you. Why did you choose to help me and how did we become lovers?"

"Straight to the point. I helped you because I care. My turn now. Why are you drinking so much?"

Kurama while wondering how to answer ate his food. Which in its own gave Shuichi the time to do the same. The pancakes were very good in fact and were perfect for stalling.

"After you and father left I began to fall apart."

Shuichi not liking the sound of that began to frown.

"What do you mean you began to fall apart?"

"I had lost my family for a second time, Shuichi. The one person who loved me unconditionally was…is dead. I became reckless, in both my day to day life and on missions."

"Reckless?" Shuichi growled.

"Yes. In his own way putting these parties together is Yusuke's way of looking out for me. Though unfortunately he tends to get rather drunk himself."

"Your to smart to be drowning your sorrows! It never works."

"I know. Now then you never did answer my second question."

"I first found you in the same park I picked you up at last night. At first I would just bring you here and let you sleep. The next morning you would be gone. Though every time I always learn something new."

"How did you learn about my Youko form?"

"You changed in front of me one night and I was able to get you to tell me off Youko's past."

"I see."

"It's also how I met Hiei. He showed up at my window that night. A couple of nights later, one thing led to another and we've been lovers ever since."

The timer on the dryer went off. Shuichi stood and walked into the small utilities room located just off the kitchen.

"That would be your clothes."

"All of this makes perfect since, you know. We youko are sexual by nature and we tend to go after what we want."

Shuichi walked back into the kitchen carrying Kurama's clothing. He gave Kurama a knowing smirk.

"Yes, I know. After all you were Makai's best thief and lover."

"So I told you of all that as well and who ever said was?"

"Right, I happen to think you still are."

"Of course but what I was trying to explain is that at these parties I've been drinking a lot of alcohol from the Makai."

"Which explains how you could get drunk."

"Right. This means I would have a lot harder of a time trying to hold back my baser desires."

"And?"

"Well…you've grown to be quite attractive, Shuichi."

Shuichi walked up to Kurama and leaned in until his face was inches from Kurama's.

"Why thank you. Coming from you that's a high compliment. Here you go."

He handed Kurama his clothes before walking over to the counter. Kurama didn't know whether to groan in disappointment or desire. He did know however that his body reacted very nicely to Shuichi getting so close.

"Now I have a question for you, Kurama."

Kurama got up from the table. He was wondering what he would ask and if he would be able to answer. Shuichi locked eyes with him.

"Are you going to continue this relationship with me?"

I know almost a kiss right! If you want to find out what Kurama's answer shall be please review and I'll start on the next chapterJ


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. However I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own YYH or any of its characters!**

"Were we in a relationship? By what I've heard it sounds like it's all about sex," questioned Kurama.

Shuichi gripped the counter in a vice and stared intently down at his bare feet. Kurama moved towards him until he stood a foot away from him.

"In my mind it was a relationship or at least the start of one," whispered Shuichi.

Kurama smiled gently and used a single finger to lift Shuichi's head. He looked closely into Shuichi's eyes. Softly he leaned in until his head rested upon Shuichi's shoulder and his body pushed up against his. Not expecting this Shuichi stiffened for a moment.

"Then I would gladly continue this relationship. However, may we slow down and start it from the beginning once more?"

Shuichi very nearly forgot to breathe and when he did inhale all he could smell was Kurama. All he wanted to do at the moment was make passionate love to Kurama. On the table if necessary.

"Yeah…that would be great," groaned Shuichi.

"Shuichi?"

"What?"

The way Kurama had just said his name in a husky yet sultry tone drove him mad.

"Kiss me."

Shuichi did not hesitate. He grabbed Kurama tightly around the waist pulling him closer. As their lips met he was far gentler than ever before. He tried to convey his emotions in the single action. He felt Kurama slide a hand up his chest and it had him moan into the kiss. Unfortunately just then the doorbell rang and but seconds later banging came.

"Damn it! I'm coming!" yelled Shuichi.

Reluctantly he let Kurama step away and with a sigh he stepped out of the room to answer the door. He threw it open only to find Heruki, his band mate, standing there.

"Why in the hell haven't you answered the damn phone!? Did you forget the band was getting together today!? We have a gig later tonight for fu-"

Heruki trailed off as he noticed Kurama standing in the kitchen doorway. A bright blush came to Heruki's face.

"Damn, no wonder you didn't answer the phone."

Heruki's eyes raked up and down Kurama in a most suggestive manner. It had Shuichi growling. He quickly stepped over blocking Heruki's line of sight. Shuichi's eyes told Heruki that even if they were good friends that he would kill him if he ever laid a finger on Kurama.

"I didn't forget and I know we have a gig tonight. I am the one who booked it after all. We're ready for it. You know how I feel about practicing the day of a gig. It just stresses us out and we play bad later at the gig. Besides I had something more important occupying my time."

That made Heruki frown but he didn't confront him about it.

"Is your toy gonna be there tonight?"

Tension immediately ran through out Shuichi's body. It was Kurama, however, who responded. This saved Heruki's face from getting smashed in. Kurama walked over. With a dangerous glint in his eyes he leaned seductively into Shuichi's side, effectively killing off all anger and tension in Shuichi. It also had the added effect of turning Shuichi's brain to mush while causing Heruki to blush once more.

"Of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it. After all what kind of boyfriend would I be otherwise?"

Heruki sneered and turned to leave. Both of his hands were shoved into his pockets in a reminiscent move of Yusuke's.

"You better not be late," he called back to Shuichi.

The only response was Shuichi slamming the door. He turned to Kurama with a frown.

"He's not normally like that. Something must have happened."

"Its fine, Shu. So where and when is this gig?"

Shuichi lead the way back to the bedroom. Not once did he let go of Kurama's hand.

"It's at club Rubex. We play at ten. Are you really going to come?"

Kurama had started to change into his clothes. He paused in pulling his pants up. Shuichi could already feel himself getting aroused for the hundredth time this morning.

"Why? Are you nervous about me coming?" Kurama asked.

"Actually, yes. I've never sang in front of you and I really do wish to impress you. So I guess that you can make me squirm a bit."

It brought a wicked smile to Kurama's lips. He fully pulled his pants on before turning completely towards Shuichi.

"Oh do I now? Maybe I like seeing you squirm."

"That I'm sure of."

Kurama holding shirt in hand sauntered over to Shuichi. The heat in his eyes made Shuichi's whole body feel as if on fire.

"Do you not wish me to come?"

Shuichi pulled him near gently kissing his neck and shoulder. He ran a hand down Kurama's back.

"No…I want you to come."

"Then I promise…I will."

Kurama with a regretful sigh pulled away. With a quick kiss to Shuichi's lips he pulled his shirt on and went for his shoes.

"I unfortunately must leave for now. However, I'll see you tonight."

Shuichi grabbed Kurama's hand and looked intensely into his eyes.

"Stay the night?"

"Shuichi."

"Please. I promise I'll behave. I did say we'll take it slow. I just want to wake up next to you."

Kurama looked away. He knew it was a bad idea. He wasn't worried Shuichi would push for anything intimate. He was worried he wouldn't be able to stop himself from trying anything.

"Ok…I'll stay tonight."

He knew it was worth the struggle he'd have later that night for the smile that lit Shuichi's face. Shuichi kissed him deeply not making the inner struggle any easier. Thankfully he pulled away and started to get ready as well. Kurama hurriedly finished and with one last kiss, left Shuichi's. He headed straight home. The whole time his brain was thinking over time with all that had happened. No more alcohol ever, he decided. He almost groaned out loud as he saw Botan on his front porch.

"There you are!" she yelled.

**Please review so I know you enjoyed it! It makes me want to write more when you do **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I am so sorry it takes me so long to update! I want to thank JBubbles and LordOfTheWest for reviewing the last chapter!

" = speak

' = thoughts

'_italics = projected thoughts_

He took a deep breath and put on a smile for Botan. She blushed and let go of the slight pout she had before.

"I am going to guess that Koenma has a mission for us."

"Well yes but…I was worried you know."

"Sorry about that Botan. I ended up spending the night at Shuichi's. Shall we go?"

She seemed surprised by this and nodded. Pulling out her oar, she motioned for him to get on. With sigh, het got on. It looked like there would be no shower until after meeting with Koenma. They sped to Rekai making him feel slightly sick. Going into Koenma he noticed the rest of his team there. Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed to be nervous but they perked up as he walked in.

'So they were getting lectured for getting me drunk again.'

He decided to let them sweat a little. So he narrowed his eyes at them. They faltered in their grinning. He out right glared at Hiei.

'_We have much to discuss, you and I, after this'_

_ 'Hn.'_

"Finally! Let's get to business. I have paperwork to get to!"

"Oh stuff it pacifier-breath!"

"No I agree. The sooner we're done here the better."

"Exactly! Now then you're looking for a demon by the name of Jana. She feeds on the positive energy from people."

"Positive energy? What's that mean?" questioned Kuwabara.

"It means that she steals a person's positive emotions. A person's balanced of both positive and negative emotion. If one over balances the other it changes the person."

"Huh?"

"Basically, a people like yourself are positive but if she stole that you might start to get depressed or more aggressive," Kurama explained.

Kuwabara's eyes widened in horror and Yusuke looked a little more excited than before.

"So how do we find her? I mean tell me you have at least something to go off of!"

For some reason what Shuichi had said about Heruki came to mind. He had said something must have happened for him to act so out of character. Had she gotten to him recently?

"Well that's the thing. You can only track her for a short time right after she's fed. I do have her on file though!"

He pulled up a picture of a petite looking girl with long black hair and pink eyes. She looked weak and unassuming, but Kurama knew better. Demons that feed of energy were not someone you wanted to underestimate. Kurama stepped forwards.

"If we have no other leads then I may have something."

Everyone looked to him expectantly. Even Hiei though he would deny it to the death.

"A friend of Shuichi's was acting oddly this morning and I noticed his energy was a bit chaotic. If she did feed on him she didn't get enough time to do it thoroughly. I don't think she's done with him."

"Do you think you can get close to him?"

"They have a gig at a small club called Rubex tonight."

"Oh hell yeah! Let's go!"

"You do realize since it's for a mission you won't be able to drink right?"

"What!? But…that's not fair!"

"Good job, Kurama. Now find that demon."

At Kurama's house, after his shower, he sat staring at Hiei.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Oh well that's good to know. However, Hiei?"

Hiei looked over and was startled to see specks of gold in Kurama's eyes. He stood alittle straighter.

"Hn?"

"Don't ever hide something like this from me again ok? Still thank you for looking after me, Hiei."

Kurama closed his eyes and when he opened them they were back to their emerald green. He smiled wickedly at Hiei making him want to bolt.

"Now then to get you ready for the club."

**AN:** I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! If so please review. Hehehe, Hiei going to the club. This should be fun!


End file.
